


The Big Date

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [27]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Cute Date, F/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: Natalia didn't know what was so special about today.





	The Big Date

Asch was never romantic. What had possessed him to try so hard for a date was something she just couldn’t figure out. A thousand reasons ran through her mind as the days passed, and finally they were at today. Was there an anniversary she’d forgotten about? Their dating anniversary wasn’t for another two months, and Natalia was the one who usually remembered that. It was still a week-and-a-half until the anniversary of the day he returned. Had Asch created some sort of anniversary for something she’d never thought about? It was possible. Asch often had very different ideas on what was important. Or was he possibly angry with her? But that wouldn’t make sense. If Asch was angry, he’d just ask to talk to her. He had before, though he was very hesitant to complain about anything, like doing so would push her away. She had to admit it hurt her to know he thought she would become distant over something so simple.

She couldn’t figure it out. She would just have to wait until their date when he took her out to dinner, and whatever this “surprise” Luke kept going on about that received a death glare from Asch every time he was around. Though Luke seemed to be happy, so maybe there really wasn’t anything to be frightened of.

When he saw her in her new dress, just for the occasion, his wide eyes and awed mouth washed away her worry, carrying it deep out to sea, and freezing it on the Belkend shore. She stepped down the stairs to meet him at the door, her heels clicking quietly, echoing off the walls and fluttering all around them, masking the sound of her heart, beating twice as fast. No matter how long they were together, every single time she would step down those stairs for another date, she would respond the same. And every time, she felt like she should introduce him to her father, because it always felt so new and exciting. She hadn’t expected it, not after she saw him that day in the rain, looking at her, so angry, that any of these days would ever come. She would give anything to keep this forever.


End file.
